Brother Remembrance
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: Let's say instead of Natsu not knowing who Zeref is, let's say he remembers his past, his mother, and father, that he's END, and that Zeref is his brother. Let's see how the guild reacts! Find Out! Rated M to be safe! AU! Main Ship: Nalu! Side Ships: Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, RoWen, Miraxus, Bixanna, and ZerVis! PS. Zeref Joins Fairy Tail in this! If you want, I'll add FNAF!
1. Brothers Reunite

**_Hi, so I got a new story! It's called, "Brother Remembrance" Enjoy!_**

Evergreen and Elfman had just encountered a strange man who wore a black man dress with a white sash. He had black straight hair and black eyes.

Natsu had just jumped on top of them pinning them to the ground.

"Natsu! Get. OFF!" Evergreen screamed at him while Elfman was distracted by the man in front of them.

"Alright!" with that, Natsu got off of them, then he noticed the man...

"No way..." he mumbled in disbelief.

The man, however, was tearing up at seeing Natsu.

"Natsu..." he whispered.

"Zeref..." Natsu whispered back, without Evergreen or Elfman hearing him. Happy did tho.

"WHAT!?" the feline screamed.

"Happy, calm down!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Natsu, you know him?" Elfman said.

"Yeah, he's my brother." he replied.

"WHAT!?" all three shouted in disbelief.

"So your brother is Zeref!?" Happy shouted causing Evergreen and Elfman to faint.

"Uh...he he!" he gave his trademark grin before turning to his brother.

"What are you doing here Zeref-ni?" Natsu asked his brother.

"Well, I was hoping you would return home, but now you joined a guild so I guess you won't..." he replied sorrowfully.

Natsu looked down guilty, "Sorry Anki...".

Lucy had stumbled into the area and saw Natsu and Zeref.

"Natsu! There you are! I was looking everywhere! Some people are attacking here! They're looking for Zeref! They think he's on the Island!" she said as she hugged him.

"Well, they're not wrong. He is on the island, but he is not here to cause trouble." when he said that, Lucy looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" then she looked at Zeref.

"Luce, this is Zeref... My older brother." when he said that, Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"WHAT! YOUR BROTHER IS THE DARK WIZARD!" she promptly fainted in his arms. This caused Natsu to smile. You see, Natsu loved Lucy, but he never told her.

"Well, Natsu, it was good to see you, but, I need to go." before he could take a step, he was stopped by Natsu.

"WAIT! STAY! PLEASE!" Natsu yelled as he set Lucy down and ran to his brother, while Happy just watched the scene, too shocked to move.

"Na-" he was cut off by Natsu tackling him to the ground while hugging him.

"Stay! Please! I searched for years and finally found you, please don't leave me! Don't leave like mom and dad! Not like Igneel or Lisanna! Please! I need you. Please, Zeref-ni..." Natsu trailed off, tears streamed down his face.

"Natsu..." he whispered.

"Fine, but I'm not joining your guild! I'd doubt they'd accept me being the Dark Mage." with that, Natsu hugged his brother tighter.

Makarov heard the commotion and saw Natsu hugging Zeref. Being a wizard saint, he was given a picture of who Zeref looked like and immediately panicked, "NATSU! GET AWAY FROM HIM! THAT'S ZEREF THE DARK LORD!" he cried as he ran to Natsu.

"Gramps! Stop! I know him personally!" hearing this, Makarov stopped and looked at his child in question, wondering how he knew the dark lord.

"Please explain Natsu."

"Well, about 400 years ago when I was little, I had died. Before you ask, listen to the story, then you'll understand. Anyways, my mother and father had died long ago so only my brother was there to mourn over me. He was so upset, he decided to find a way to bring me back to life. He finally did, but with a price. He was cursed to kill anyone near him that was not family or like family. He accepted the curse if it was to save me. But there was one more price the god that cursed him didn't mention. I was to come back as a demon. I didn't tell you because I was scared you would be scared of me and kick me to the side because...well...I'm END, which stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. My brother... is Zeref, the Dark Wizard..." he finished.

"So, your END and Zeref is your brother?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes."

Makarov fainted on spot. Finally, Lucy woke up.

"Hey Luce, glad to see you're okay!" Natsu said giving his signature grin.

"Natsu, I had a horrible dream that you said your brother was Zeref!" she exclaimed in shock, then saw Natsu standing next to Zeref.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" she asked monotony.

"Nope."

"Um Luce, promise to not freak out?" he asked.

"Um, okay, I promise." she replied.

"Phew, okay, so you know the demon END?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Well...I'm him...Etherious...Natsu...Dragneel..."

 ** _CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Oh, please send ideas of what to do next!_**


	2. Shocked Road Trip

**_Hi, welcome back to, "Brother Remembrance", Enjoy!_**

"W-w-w-wha-what!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah..." Natsu said looking down, then looked at his brother, who put his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

When Lucy noticed how guilty Natsu looked, she immediately felt bad.

"It's okay Natsu. No matter what, you're still you! Still the same Natsu. Whether you're a demon or not. Zeref's brother or not. Your still a member of fairy tail." she said, during so, Makarov woke up to hear her.

"She's right my boy. No matter whom you're related to or what you are, you are still a member of fairy tail. Heck, Happy is an Exceed and his homeland tried to kill us! You're no different. Even if you're a demon, let alone END, we will ALWAYS accept you!" he finished.

Natsu had tears in his eyes. They accepted him even though he's evil. Even though he's a demon. They accepted him.

.•°¤*(¯` ´¯)*¤°°¤*(¯´ `¯)*¤°•.

Later that Evening.

All of Fairy Tail found out and accepted Natsu because he was their nakama. Though Gray and Erza had a little trouble, however, they remembered what Natsu did for them all.

Then, they asked Zeref to join fairy tail.

"W-what!? You want me, and evil wizard cursed to kill people, in your guild?!" Zeref said shocked while Natsu's grin grew wider.

"Of course! Those deaths weren't your fault, they were because of the curse. We will gladly accept you Zeref." Makarov said.

Later, Zeref got his guild mark on his left shoulder, opposite of Natsu's, and got it white.

Zeref and Natsu decided to make a home that would fit them and Happy. So they left early to build a home. Zeref was actually very good at construction. He built them a mansion with more rooms than they could count. Even Happy had his own bedroom! The house was a big marble mansion with two stairs going up. The lobby was big enough for the entire guild to fit in and still have enough room to move around. They had a kitchen and living room off to the left with a lacrima TV. To the right were a game room and the den. The foyer had a little bathroom off to the side. Upstairs, Natsu's room was the first door on the right. His room had red curtains, red pillows, orange sheets, black comforter with flames on it, a TV lacrima, a dresser, bookshelf, and a pinboard to put all his missions and souvenirs on. Zeref was across from Natsu. His room had black curtains, black pillows, and sheets, a white comforter with black designs on it, a black and white rug, a shelf, TV lacrima, bookshelf, and pictures of him, Natsu, and their mom and dad together. Happy was right next to Natsu's room. He had a new power where he could turn human without using magic. So he stayed human. Carla also had the same magic and stayed human as well. Happy's room had a blue comforter with white sheets and pillows. His room had white curtains, a blue and white rug, a TV lacrima, bookshelf, and pictures of him, Lucy, and Natsu together.

Later, the trio went to the train station because they had something they needed to do.

"You seriously have motion sickness Natsu?" asked his older brother with an amused tone.

"Ugh...s...shut...up..." he said between breaths. Happy sat next to Natsu as to console his father.

"Well, we didn't tell you where we're going, did we Happy?" Zeref said to the boy.

"Aye, sir."

"Well, we're going to our old house because this was the day our mother and father died. We're going to visit their graves." Zeref replied.

"You never told me who your parents were." Happy said.

"Well, I think Natsu should be the one to tell you. After all, he is your father. Right?"

"Aye sir!" replied the feline in excitement.

.•°¤*(¯` ´¯)*¤°°¤*(¯´ `¯)*¤°•.

"We're here! Finally!" Natsu yelled as he hopped out the train.

"Yep." replied the dark mage.

"I missed our old town! It was so lovely! And still is!

"Hey, Natsu? Who were your parents?" Happy asked.

"Oh, well, our father, Ryuu, had water dragon slayer magic. He was the best mage in our town. In fact, I'm pretty sure he made a guild to, but, I can't remember. Anyways, he had Erza-red hair that spiked up like mine. Our mother, Natasha, had death magic. Back then, it was aloud. She had long white hair that curled at the bottom. Kinda like Mira's hair, yet more straight. Anyways, now, I got a mix of both mom and dads hair, pink hair. Zeref got our Aunt Jen's hair color and our mom's straight hair. So yea. Oh, both our parents were loved by our village. Every year, when their birthday came, the whole town celebrated. When I was born, I was told that half of Fiore came. At least, that's what mom, dad, and Zeref-nii said." he chuckled.

"Wow! Your parents sound nice!" Happy exclaimed.

"Ha, hell yea!" replied the dragon slayer.

"In fact, that explains why you were able to learn dragon slayer magic, and I wasn't! You must have gotten dads abilities and I got moms!" Zeref said in glee.

"Now that I think about it, that does make sense. Though, it would've made more sense if I got water dragon slayer powers instead of fire. Aren't Fire and Water opposites?" Natsu asked his brother.

"Yeah, I too was shocked that you had fire dragon slayer magic." replied the elder brother.

.•°¤*(¯` ´¯)*¤°°¤*(¯´ `¯)*¤°•.

Before they knew it, the three were at the Dragneel household.

"Wow, who took care of it all these years?" Zeref asked as he looked at the cabin.

It was a two-story log cabin on a hill. I had brand new glass and doors in it. Along with the wood polished and everything in place.

"Don't know. But it looks to be in good shape. Maybe whoever did it might have been an immortal as well who knew our parents. So they kept the house in check."

"Well, lets visit our parents."

 ** _Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter, lets just say, there might be some lyrics in there sung by one of the brothers. Peace out!_**


	3. SORRY! Author Note

_**I'm sorry but this story has been discontinued for reasons along the lines of, I lost intrest, I ran out of ideas, or just can't continue it. I'm sorry to all who liked the story, this story is up for adoption to whomever wants it. Thank you for understanding.**_

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Author of this story._**

 ** _P.S: If someone does adopt this story I will let people know. Thank you._**


End file.
